


Peace

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Tohru thinking over the events following after she was released from the hospital
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Peace

Tohru sits at her desk finishing up her last bit of homework. It had been just a few days since she had returned to school, still playing catch up. While it did bother her a little that she was behind, the worry wasn’t huge as it once could’ve been. She sets her pencil down, lifting her head to gaze out into the courtyard of the school. The sun was setting with beautiful rays of oranges, pinks, blues were dancing along with the evening breeze. 

_Many things have happened_... She reflects, thinking particularly of Kyo. Her legs burned from that sprint when she had thought only to get away from him. Seeing him again that day, after so long, it had only bought her down all over again. However, he chased after her. However, he didn’t back down and admitted the feelings that had been always there but could never be expressed in the way he so desperately had wanted to say them.

She knew that feeling well, as hers for him had been surfacing with each passing day. At first, she was only vaguely aware of them, but all the smiles and hands accidentally touching sent shivers down her spine in an unexplained way. Tohru had never put a name to the things she was feeling afraid of acknowledging that she was feeling them at all.

_But..._

They had embraced, they had kissed. Tohru feels a rush of happiness swell in her belly recalling the kiss. While it had taken her by surprise, his soft lips against hers made her heart feel like it would fly off somewhere. 

_What she would give to experience it again.._

Suddenly the door to the classroom slides open, and Tohru's head turns at the sound. Kyo walks inside. Tohru's heart leaps with joy, she can't help her legs moving on their own as she heads for him.

He's beaming at her, opening his arms wide. Tohru happily leaps into his welcoming arms and hugs him. As much as she had never minded embracing Kyo as a cat there was a satisfying feeling of embracing him as he was. As Kyo. She gets to hear the sound of his heartbeat. She was at peace. 


End file.
